This is where the middle begins
by LukeandLorelaiR4ever1492
Summary: Luke and Lorelai are engaged and then are blessed with a wonderful suprise.
1. I'm late

Lorelai was sitting at the counter in the diner watching Luke as he walked around serving the customers. She was thinking about how lucky she was to have Luke in her life. She looked down at her left hand, admiring the diamonds that sat on her ring finger. She was brought out of her daydream by the sound of the bells. She looked over at the door and saw her one and only daughter walking through.

"Hey sweets!" She said

"Hey mom, how are you? Anything new in the Hollow?"

"Ummm… well yea if you count this." Lorelai said as she flashed her ring. Rory's mouth dropped open as she stared at the rock on her mothers finger.

"Oh my god!!! When? How? Why didn't I know about this sooner?" Rory asked as she looked at Luke who was making his way to their table. All she could think of to do was to jump up and hug Luke, who almost dropped the coffeepot he was holding. But then he relaxed and hugged her right back. After all she was going to be her stepfather.

"Hey Rory, I guess your mom told you."

"Yea she did. So, how did you do it? Did you get down on one knee and everything?" 'I can't believe this is finally happening! I am so happy for them' Rory thought as she sat there with a huge cheshire cat smile on her face.

Luke looked over at Lorelai for to confirm he could tell the story. She just smiled and nodded at him, so he sat down. "Well, last night as you know it was the first snow of the season," Rory nodded, "well when your mom woke me up at two in the morning to go outside like she always does, I told her I had to go to the bathroom. So while she got ready to go outside I went into the bedroom and grabbed the ring out of the dresser. So we got outside and the snow began to fall, your mom was twirling in it. I took her my the arm and kissed her. Then I said 'Lorelai, I don't know what I would do without you. Everyday whenever I see you, I can't stop thinking about how amazing you are and how I could never live without you. Will you marry me?' Your mom started to cry, and then she nodded and said yes. I slipped the ring on her finger and then we went inside. I would tell you more but I would rather spare you the details."

Rory just started to cry, she was so happy for her mom. Luke was perfect for her, he supplied her with coffee and food and he had this soft side to him that only her mother and herself knew about. "I am so happy for you guys!"

"Thanks hun, I'm happy for us too." She flashed Luke a brilliant smile. 'How could I get any luckier' she thought, 'I have the most wonderful daughter and a man who loves me.'

She was again jerked out of her thoughts when Rory stated that she was going to go catch up with Lane. As soon as she was gone Lorelai came over to the counter and sat down on her stool.

"Oh Lucas! Where are you, my mug is empty." She pouted when he came out from the kitchen. It disappeared when he refilled her coffee. "Hey Lukey, you want to go upstairs for a little while?" She again pouted as he smiled at her.

"First of all, don't call me Lukey. Second of all, how can I refuse that face."

"Aw Luke, you old softy." He glared at her but then led her up the stairs to his apartment anyways. When they reached the top of the stairs Lorelai opened the door and then grabbed Luke and pushed him into the apartment then shut the door. She then began to fiercely kiss him. She licked his lower lip and he willingly gave her access. Their tongues collided with he and passion as they slowly made their way to the bed. Their clothes slowly began to come off all the while them never stopping kissing.

Luke removed her bra and then began to caress one breast as he sucked and lightly tugged with his teeth on the other. "Luke…. Oh my GOD!!. I love you," she said breathlessly.

Then Luke suddenly stopped. "Luke why did you stop? Please don't ever stop." So Luke went back to doing some of his best work. The two slowly and passionately made love.

Afterwards they collapsed onto the bed. "Luke, that was amazing."

"I can't argue with you there." Luke said. 'How did I get so damn lucky? I have the girl that I have been pining for, for eight years, and I am about to get married to her.'

"Luke? I have something to tell you." Lorelai sat up and started to get fidgety. He was beginning to get worried.

"What is it babe?" She smiled, she loved it when Luke called her that."

"I'm late." She blurted out really fast hoping that he would understand."

"Late for what? A meeting at th… oh."

"Are you okay? I mean I know this is big news, but are you okay? Are you like going to break up with me if I am? I know you don't like kids I mean I have heard your jam hands rant like five times but I was…"

He shut her up by kissing her squarely on the mouth. "Lorelai, I only used that jam hands rant because I resented the fact that I never had any kids. I really do want a kid, and having one with you is the best thing that could ever happen. Except getting married to you of course.

She smiled one of those patented Lorelai Gilmore, soon to be Danes, smiles and then kissed him. "I couldn't be happier that you feel that way, but don't get your hopes up yet. I still have to take a test. I can't buy one in town though, I have to go to Hartford."

"I'll come with you, we can stop on the way home and get some dinner." He said.

"Okay. I can take the test in the bathroom at the restaurant. I just have to call Rory to let her know where I will be." So Lorelai got up and put on her clothes then went to call Rory. All Luke could think about was how excited he was at the prospect of being a father. He got up and got dressed. Then the two of them went to the car.


	2. The Test

A/N – Hey guys, this is my first Gilmore Girls fanfic. Take pity on me. If you have any suggestions put them in your reviews. I love reviews, remember to leave one!!!!

When Lorelai and Luke arrived at the drugstore in Hartford, Lorelai just sat there not making any movement to get out of the truck.

"Lorelai, hon, what's wrong? Are you scared to find out?" Luke asked. He was worried about her.

"I guess I am a little scared. I mean what if I really am pregnant. I am going to be as big as a house and all moody. Will you still love me and stay with me?"

Luke just stared at her. He was surprised she thought he would leave her about something as silly as mood swings and weight gain. "Lorelai, I would never leave you. I love you. Nothing can ever change that. You're it for me."

She leaned over and kissed him. "I love you too." She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. Luke got out as well and followed her into the drugstore. They walked over to where the pregnancy tests were and she picked one out. Hand in hand they made their way to checkout, but they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw who was in front of them in line.

"Mo…mom, what are you doing here?" Lorelai stuttered. Luke just squeezed her hand for support knowing the relationship between her and her mother was rocky at the moment.

"Hello Lorelai. And Luke it's lovely to see you again. I am here to pick up some cold medicine, you father is a little under the weather. What are you doing all the way out here? You live in Stars Hollow." Then her gaze shifted to what was in Lorelai's hand, and what was _on _Lorelai's hand. Her face went as white as a sheet. She took a deep breath.

"Mom, we have something to tell you. Well, we're engaged, as of last night. I was going to call you tonight to tell you." Lorelai said as sweetly as she could.

"Well congratulations. Is that all you have to tell me?" she said knowingly. Lorelai looked at Luke and he nodded.

"I might be pregnant, but we aren't sure yet so please don't mention anything to Rory or dad. This can be our little secret and if there is news to share after I take… this, then we will tell everyone at Friday night dinner. Ok?"

Emily just swallowed and nodded her head before leaving the store. Lorelai let out a deep breath. Luke put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed. They paid for the test and then got back into the truck.

"Lorelai, are you okay? I thought your mother had maids to go out and do errands like that." Lorelai could tell that he was just as nervous about telling her mother about the engagement as she herself was.

"I'm fine Luke, and yes usually she does. But she probably fired the maid and hasn't gotten a new one yet. She goes through maids like tissues." She joked hoping to lighten the mood. Luke smiled.

"Ok, let's go. I bet your hungry." Luke smiled again thinking 'of course she's hungry. How long have I known her, she's always hungry.'

"Of course I'm hungry. How long have you known me? I'm always hungry." He laughed out loud at this one and looked at him funny. He just shook his head and started the truck. Lorelai took out the case of CD's that she had put in his car because his collection apparently is 'very sad'. She put the Bangle's CD in and was singing along to it all the way to the restaurant. He thought her singing was cute, even if she wasn't the best singer. But then again, neither was he.

About twenty minutes later the pair was seated at a restaurant. Lorelai stared down at her purse where the test was waiting to be taken. She sighed.

"Luke, I can't wait any more. I am going to go take it now. I will be back out in about ten minutes." She stood up and started to walk away, but Luke pulled her back and pulled her into an embrace.

"Lorelai, no matter what the results are, I will always be here. Everything is going to be okay." He smiled at her and kissed her. Then she went into the bathroom to take the test. Luke sat back down at the table to wait. He ordered Lorelai a cheeseburger and fries and himself a turkey burger with a salad.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Lorelai was sitting on the closed toilet seat staring at her watch, waiting for the longest three minutes of her life to be over. She started to daydream about what having a family with Luke would be like. She looked down at her watch again and sighed. 'Time's up, time to look.' She picked up the test and smiled.

When Luke saw Lorelai coming towards the table he took a deep breath. She came and sat down across from him. He looked at her and she was smiling.

"So? What did it say?" Luke was anxious.

"Well, guess what? You're going to be a daddy." She smiled and looked up at him. He was beaming. This was absolutely amazing. He was going to be a dad. He was going to have a kid… with Lorelai. Nothing could be better. He stood up and pulled Lorelai with him. He looked at her. He thought that thing about pregnant women glowing wasn't true, but it was. He held her face and kissed her… hard. Right there in the middle of the restaurant.

"Lorelai, this is amazing. I love you so much. I am so happy." He said.

"Luke, this _is_ amazing. I love you too. There is no one else in the world I would rather have a kid with. Right now though, I am hungry. Did you order?"

"Of course I ordered. I ordered you a cheeseburger and fries and a chocolate milkshake."

"What, no coffee." She pouted.

"No coffee for nine months." He stated, looking for her usual reaction when he refused a Gilmore her coffee. But all she did was shrug.

"Okay, I know that it's good for the baby, but can I at least have decaf?" She asked him.

"Okay, you can have decaf. But later, right now you are having a chocolate milkshake." She sighed. She knew she would never win this argument.

"Okay, I will have a milkshake." She said in defeat. "Oh my god!"

"What are you okay? What's wrong?" Wow now she knew that for the rest of this pregnancy he was going to worry… a lot.

"Nothing is wrong. I just have to call Rory and give her the good news." She smiled. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. Go ahead call Rory." She picked up her cell phone and hit speed dial number one.

"Hello?" Rory answered the phone.

"Hey hun, I have news. Big news," she could barely contain her glee.

"What is it mom?" Rory had dropped the book she was reading and was solely focused on her mother.

"Well, I'm pregnant.


	3. Bun in the Oven

borncountry88 – Thanks for the great review. I will update whenever I have the time.

JJSoulmatesLL – Thanks. And yes it would be nice if it happened on the show. I will update as soon as possible…

"_What is it mom?" Rory had dropped the book she was reading and was solely focused on her mother._

"_Well, I'm pregnant."_

"Rory are you there?" Lorelai asked her after she didn't respond.

"I…I'm here. Just… wow. I think that's awesome!!!!!!!! You and Luke are going to be such great parents. I mean you were my mom and Luke was like a Dad. Do you think he would let me call him Dad? He was more of a dad than chris…"

"Whoa, Rory, slow down. I am really glad you are so happy and yes I think Luke is going to be a great dad," Luke turned and smiled at her when he heard this, "lastly, I don't know what he would think about that, you will have to ask him."

"Ok, I am coming home this weekend after Friday night dinner tomorrow. I will ask him then."

"Alright sweets." Lorelai smiled.

"Are you and Luke going to tell _them_ tomorrow night?" She asked her mom. She knew that her mom must be worried about that. They never react well to her news.

"Yea, we are. I am worried about how they will react though." Rory almost laughed aloud at how well she knew her mother.

"It will be fine. I'll see you tomorrow night. Bye!"

"Bye hun." Lorelai turned towards Luke and laughed at his face. 'I bet he is still thinking about my _he's going to be a great dad_ comment.'

"Hey Lorelai, how do you know that I am going to be a great dad? I mean look how Jess turned out. I screwed him up."

"You didn't screw him up, he screwed him up. You are going to be the best dad this baby could ever have. I know because you were almost like Rory's dad. You cooked her mashed potatoes and listened when she invited you to a caterpillar's funeral. Heck, you even beat up her boyfriend."

"Thanks Lorelai, that really made me feel better." He kissed her and then they left the restaurant to head home.

The next morning Lorelai woke up and smiled when she felt Luke's arm wrapped protectively around her with his hand lying on her stomach. She slowly lifted his arm trying not to wake him up and then ran to the bathroom just in time to throw up into the toilet. She guessed the grotesque sounds she was making woke Luke up because the next thing she heard were Luke's footsteps as he came to hold her hair as she proceeded to throw up for the next fifteen minutes.

"Luke, you don't have to do this. It's gross." She said as soon as she had finished and wiped her mouth clean.

"Lorelai, it's not gross, well it is a little. But this is caused by _our_ baby, and I want to be her for you one hundred percent of the time. Whenever you need me just call me. Okay?" Lorelai nodded her head and then stood up to brush her teeth. "Any special requests for breakfast?"

:"Umm… some toast and ohhh yeah. COFFEE!!!"

"No."

"Oh come on Luke. I really want some coffee. You know I can't live without it."

"Well, you can have decaf or tea." He was so happy he finally had a reason to refuse her coffee.

"Fine, I'll have decaf." He then went downstairs and made her toast and _decaf_ coffee. And for himself he made eggs with spinach. Lorelai came downstairs looked at his eggs and wrinkled her nose.

"How can you eat those with green stuff in them? It has to be some type of vegetable."

"You right, it's spinach."

"A sure fire way to keep me from eating your food."

"That was the plan." He sat down and they ate their breakfasts while talking about the inn, the diner and Rory. They had almost gotten through a whole conversation without talking about the baby.

"Oh Luke, before I forget. I called the doctor this morning before I came downstairs and scheduled an appointment. It's for 1:30 this afternoon."

"Ok I will come pick you up at the inn at 12:30."

"You don't have to come with me Luke. All they are going to do is take a blood test to make sure I am really pregnant. It is going to be boring."

"Lorelai, I told you already, I want to be involved in this. Besides I have some questions for the doctor."

"Ok fine you can come. Do you want to find out the sex of the baby? I mean, we can't find out today, it is too soon. But do you ?

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me Lorelai," Luke said. 'I hope she wants to find out.'

"I want to know. I hate surprises." 'I hope he wants to know too.'

"Good, I want to know too. Then we can decorate the room and buy all the clothes without having to pick out colors like yellow and green."

"Uggh, no green." Lorelai said remembering Sherri's baby shower.

"Ok, no green." The two kissed and Lorelai left for work leaving Luke to do the breakfast dishes.

"Hey Michel, is Sookie her yet?" Lorelai said as she walked into the Dragonfly. Every time she walked into her in she felt a swell of pride.

"I don't know, why don't you find someone who cares and ask them."

"Thanks Michel."

"No problem."

"Oh Sookie! I have some show and tell!" Lorelai said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Can't stop, sorry I am mixing the batter. Can't lose track of how many times I stir."

"Sookie, put the batter down." Lorelai sang.

"Ok, ok I put it down, what is it?"

"This!!!" Lorelai flashed her ring and Sookie started to jump up and down, Lorelai soon joined in.

"Your getting married!!!! Wait you said show _and_ tell. What's the tell?"

"I'm pregnant." Sookie just stood there with her mouth hanging open.

"You're pregnant."

"Yup I'm knocked up, there's a bun in my oven. Luke's going to be a daddy."

"THIS IS SO GREAT! I can't believe it, you and Luke are getting married and starting a family. Oh my god we're pregnant at the same time! (A/N Jackson never got 'snipped') Our kids can grow up together."

"Sookie, you're pregnant?"

"Yea I was going to tell you today! This is so exciting!" The two of them started to jump up and down again. Michel walked in to the room and saw them jumping.

"Why are you two jumping up and down like imbeciles?"

"I'm getting married!!!"

"We're both pregnant." Michel's mouth fell open and he started to jump up and down with them. Sookie and Lorelai stopped jumping and just stared at him.

Michel smoothed his suit and then proceeded to walk out of the kitchen. The pregnant ones just stared at each other then looked at the door. Then they burst out in laughter. That is how Rory found them when she walked into the kitchen.

"Mom? What's so funny?"

"I came in and told Sookie that I was getting married and that I was pregnant, then Sookie told me that she was pregnant. We started screaming and jumping up and down then Michel walked in. He saw us jumping and asked why. We told him, then he started to jump with us." The three women doubled over in laughter.

When they were finished Lorelai turned to look at her beautiful intelligent daughter and asked, "Do you want to come to the doctors with Luke and I today? He should be here in about twenty minutes."

"I would love to come!"

"Great hun. We can stop on the way home for some lunch."

Twenty minutes later, they saw Luke's truck pull up to the front of the inn and they ran out to greet him.

"Hey Rory, are you going to come with us to the doctor's?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it. I actually had a question to ask you," Lorelai nodded her head for Rory to continue. "I was wondering if I could start calling you dad. You're more of a dad than my real dad ever was. It just feels right to me."

Luke beamed. "Rory, nothing would make me happier," Lorelai scowled and Luke laughed. "Except your mother." Rory laughed too.

"Thanks _Dad_. We better get going or we will be late.

NEXT CHAPTER – The doctor and Friday Night Dinner.

Please Review – I am a review junkie. Take a few seconds and leave some feedback.


	4. More than one?

**Katiegg108** – Thanks, and I will update whenever I have the time.

**borncountry88** – I like that line too. I will update whenever possible.

**Flirtswithdisaster** – Thanks, I will update soon.

**Christi06** – I will update whenever I can, and thanks to you too.

**A/N** – to all of those Gilmore obsessed, I found the names of the songs that Lorelai and Luke dance to at Liz's wedding and the one Richard and Emily dance to at their vow renewal. Review and I will post them with my next chapter.

---------------------------------------

When the trio pulled up at the doctors they did anything but sit in the car. They all hopped out and almost ran to the door.

"This is so exciting. Do you know how long it has been since I have been to the OB/GYN for this reason? Twenty-one years." Lorelai was beaming.

Luke pulled Lorelai into a tight embrace. He opened his mouth for her access when she gently bit his lower lip. "Achem… do you guys want to make it inside in time for the appointment or would you like to continue feeling each other up?" Lorelai laughed and Luke turned a deep shade of red.

"Come on lets go." Luke grunted. The three went inside and Luke and Rory sat down as Lorelai went and told the receptionist that she was here.

"Are you nervous?" Luke asked her when she came and sat down next to him.

"No, I just really wish we could find out the sex of the baby today. I have no patience."

"Believe us we know." Rory added. Lorelai pouted but then the doctor came and called her name. Lorelai, Luke and Rory all stood up. The doctor looked confused.

"There are only two people allowed in the room. Which of the two of you," she motioned to Luke and Rory, "are coming in?"

"Rory, hun, I think Luke should be there for this. Sorry."

"That's okay, he's the father and your fiancé." So the mother and father moved towards the door, and were directed to go wait in the second room on the right. The doctor said she would be right back.

Five minutes later she walked into their room. "Hello, I'm Doctor Wilder. You must be Lorelai," she turned to Luke, "and you are?"

"I'm Luke Danes. I'm the baby's dad, and Lorelai's fiancé." Lorelai squeezed his hand and he grinned at her.

"Well it's nice to meet the both of you. We are going to do a blood test and that will take about twenty minutes. If it turns out that you are pregnant than we will do an ultrasound to see how far along you are. Is that okay?

"That's fine doctor." So Dr. Wilder took the blood test and then left the room.

"I didn't think they would be able to do an ultrasound today. I thought this was just for the blood test."

"That's what I thought too, oh well. Better for us, we can get our first baby pictures!" Lorelai had always loved to look at sonograms, trying to figure out where the baby is.

About fifteen minutes later Dr. Wilder again walked into the room. "Well you're definitely pregnant. Let's get the ultrasound going. Please lay down and pull your shirt up. We always like to warn people that this gel is very cold, so prepare yourself." Lorelai flinched when she put the gel onto her stomach. The doctor took the machine and put it against Lorelai's abdomen. She moved it around and then stopped. She looked confused and then surprised.

"Is there anything wrong?" Luke was starting to get worried.

"No, everything's fine. It just seems that Lorelai's a little further along then I thought. When was the last time that you had you're period?

"Last month" she responded still very confused.

"Did it seem lighter than usual? Did it not last as long?"

"Yea actually it did. It was really light and only lasted for three days."

"That wasn't you're period, women you're age sometimes bleed lightly for a few days after they become pregnant. It actually looks her like your about two months along. Also I can hear more than one heartbeat."

"What, you mean twins?" Lorelai asked astounded.

"No, actually I mean triplets. Congratulations!"

"Oh my god! Luke we're having triplets. I am going to be so huge." She was so happy. She turned to look at Luke, his mouth was hanging wide open. "Luke?" He snapped out of it and turned towards her. His smile was huge. He stood up and kissed her passionately.

"Triplets, that's three babies. This is so amazing. I love you."

"I love you too baby." The doctor then interrupted them.

"Would you like to know what you're having? I can tell what all three of them are."

Lorelai looked at Luke and he nodded. "We would love to know, thank you so much doctor."

"It's no problem, it's my job. It looks like you're having two girls and a little boy." Lorelai and Luke could not have been happier. They were getting two little girls that Lorelai could buy Barbie's for and do their hair. And Luke was getting the son he had always wanted. He could teach him to play baseball and how to cook. Because the girls would probably inherit Lorelai and Rory's trait of not being able to cook. The doctor wiped off Lorelai's stomach and then the happy parents walked out to see Rory hand in hand. When the door opened Rory looked towards them and stood up.

"So how did it go you two?" Is there definitely a baby Danes?" Rory couldn't wait anymore. It drove her crazy that she couldn't go in the room with them.

Lorelai looked at Luke and he nodded telling Lorelai to tell her first daughter what was going on. "Well there are definitely babies in my stomach."

"That's great! Wait did you say babies. Are you having twins?"

"I can do you one better," Rory looked confused at this, "Triplets!"

"WOW! Triplets, this is so great. I am so happy for you guys. I love you mom," Rory hugged her mom. "I love you too Dad." She hugged him too. Luke felt a swell of happiness whenever Rory called him Dad.

"Ok, we have to leave now if we want to go home and get changed for Friday night Dinner tonight." The family of six, including the babies, left the office and got in the jeep. "Luke, you know we are going to have to get a bigger car now, and we are going to have to remodel again, we already have one room. There is an extra room off of the kitchen already. We just have to make two more bedrooms. I think we can build two more downstairs off of the kitchen. We will use the extra room as the nursery for all three babies when they are born. When they turn three we can give them each their own room. Does that sound okay?"

He leaned over and kissed her. "That sounds fine." When they arrived back at the 'Crap Shack' they all went inside to get changed. Lorelai wore a powder blue dress that fell just below her knees (the blue made her eyes stand out) with a black jacket. Rory was wearing a brown skirt that fell just at her knees and a sky blue long sleeved sweater. Luke changed into his new tan pants and a dark blue dress shirt with the top two buttons undone.

They were all silent in the car. They were worried about what Emily and Richard's reactions would be to the news of their engagement and pregnancy.

When they pulled up to the front of the Gilmore Mansion they got out and stood at the front door, none of them wanting to ring the bell. Finally Rory gave in saying "this is ridiculous" and rang the bell.

The maid answered the door and took their coats. "Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore are in the Living room.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Lorelai said as the threesome took their seats on the couch across from Emily and Richard.

"Hello Lorelai, would you like something to drink?" Richard asked as he made his way to the drink cart.

"Actually before drinks Luke and I have some big news to share with you." Richard took a seat and Luke and Lorelai stood. "Mom, Dad. Luke and I are engaged." The smiles on their faces took Lorelai for surprise. She wasn't expecting that.

"We think that is wonderful, it sure took you long enough." Lorelai looked at Luke and he shared her surprised look. "Is that all?"

"Actually no, we are pregnant with…"

"This is so exciting, Richard we are going to have a new grandchild. Lorelai, promise me you will let us be a part of this one's life?"

"Of course, you will be a part of the baby's lives. Luke's parents are no longer with us, you are their only grandparents." Richard and Emily looked confused and speechless.

Finally Richard asked, "Did you say babies?"

"Yea I did. Mom, Dad, we are having triplets. We just found out today. I made an appointment this morning and it turns out I am already two months along. I thought that I was just gaining weight before, but its just from the pregnancy."

Richard stood up and hugged his daughter, and placed a kiss on her forehead. He then shook Luke's hand. "Congratulations."

"Thank you Mr. Gilmore." Then it was Emily's turn. She was actually crying from happiness.

"I am so happy for the two of you. God knows how long the two of you have been in love with each other. I know that this is the best thing for both of you. I hope that you will be as happy as Richard and I are. Congratulations." She then hugged Lorelai and then to Luke's surprise hugged him too. "I am just so happy. I am getting three new grandchildren, in addition to the greatest grandchild we could have ever hoped to have." She smiled at Rory and pulled her into a hug also.

The rest of the dinner went just as well as the first part to the amazement of Luke, Lorelai and Rory. They said their goodbyes and then they dropped Rory off at the Dragonfly because that is where her car was. Luke and Lorelai finally headed home.

When they went inside Lorelai told Luke to get his pajamas on and then go sit on the bed. While Luke was in the bathroom in her room, she grabbed a blue silk teddy that brought out her eyes. She had bought it last week when she went to the mall. Seeing as it was probably the last time she would fit into it she decided to give Luke a treat. She went downstairs and put it on.

She called upstairs, "Luke are you in bed?"

"Yeah why?" She climbed the stairs and when she reached her room she leaded up against the doorway.

"Hey baby." Lorelai said, her voice dripping with seduction. "Are you ready for some fun?"

Luke growled and then said "get over here," in that husky sexy voice of his, that he saves for only her to hear. Lorelai slowly made her way over to the bed and then climbed up Luke from his feet until her face was inches from his. His hands wrapped around her waist and glided down her back until they landed on her backside. Lorelai then kissed Luke square on the mouth. She opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue inside.

Their tongues were battling for control and then Luke moved his mouth down to her neck. Lorelai tilted her head to give him better access. She moaned as he did amazing things with his tongue and lips. She then pulled away. "Hey, this is a present for you." She then slid her fingertips under his boxers (because he sleeps in his boxers) and quickly discarded of them. She moved her hand up and down his shaft. Luke moaned and Lorelai smiled. She then moved her head down South. She touched her tongue to his tip and he started to beg her to do more.

So she took him fully in her mouth. She sucked, nibbled and ran her teeth lightly down his shaft. She pulled away just before he reached his climax. Luke flipped her over. It was her turn. He untied the teddy and slipped it off of her. He then grabbed her left breast and began to rub it and squeeze it as he lightly tugged at her other nipple with his teeth. He then sucked on her nipple. He moved his hand from her left breast and slipped two fingers inside of her. She moaned. He pulled away before she too reached her climax.

He then positioned himself over her opening. She growled at him. He thrust inside of her. He stayed there for a few seconds and then slowly began to pullout and thrust in again. His pace increased and soon the two of them reached their climaxed screaming each other's names.

They collapsed. He was laying beside her and her leg was wrapped around his waist. Their breaths became normal again. "Luke that was amazing. I think 'we're having triplets sex' is even better than 'make-up sex'. Don't you."

"There's no doubt about it." He leaned his face over and kissed her. She turned her back to him and moved up against him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they fell asleep.

**A/N** – Okay, I need your suggestions for names for the babies. I was thinking William Richard Danes for the boy and then Mia Emily Danes and Jessica Lorelai Danes. What do you think?

Also, REVIEW and give suggestions for the baby names in the reviews.


	5. Triplets?

To all of my reviewers – thank you for the suggestions for the baby names, I think I am going to stick with the ones that I chose though. Emily and Richard will be honored by them, Mia will honor Mia, William will honor Luke and his father, and the Lorelai will live on. And the Jessica, guess who that is the female equivalent of?

**A/N** – I LIVE FOR REVIEWS. Positive or negative I just love to get them. As long as you keep reviewing, I will keep writing. Oh and they song that Lorelai and Luke danced to at Liz's wedding is called **Reflecting Light by Sam Phillips, **and Richard and Emily's first dance at their vow renewal is **Wedding Bell Blues by Fifth Dimension**.

---------------------------------

When Lorelai woke up in the morning she looked over at the clock. I was only five in the morning, on a Saturday. Then she looked over at Luke and he was still asleep. She got out of bed and went to go sit in the chair in the corner of the room. She sat there for a few minutes just watching him sleep. He looked so cute while he was sleeping. She would never tell him that of course. He hates to be called cute. She heard rustling and snapped out of her daydream.

"Hey baby. How did you sleep?" Lorelai asked her better half.

"I slept fine. Why are you up so early? How long have you been awake?" Luke came over and gave her a kiss while simultaneous rubbing her stomach.

"I haven't been up for long. I was dreaming about what it is going to be like to raise triplets. It is going to be a lot of work. I barely got any sleep when I had one kid. Thank god that I have you to help me this time."

"Like I said, I will be here every step of the way. To raise these kids, and when these kids leave home I will still be her. _This is our middle. _ I love you, and I can't believe I got lucky enough to have you."

"I love you too. More than you could ever know. There was something else I was thinking about." Lorelai kissed him. "You might want to sit down for this."

"What is it Lorelai?"

"I want to get married before I get fat."

"Lorelai, being pregnant is not being fat, it is being pregnant. And that's fine, so what do you think like next month?"

"I was thinking more like next week. Being pregnant with triplets mean I will be getting a lot larger a lot sooner. I really don't want to wait until after the babies are born because I will still have the baby fat. Also, then we will have to worry about the babies all during the ceremony and the reception. I would rather just enjoy myself.

"Alright, next week it is."

"Really?"

"Yea, it's fine."

"Yay!" She kissed him long and hard on the lips and then ran into the bathroom to take a shower. When she got out she found a note that Luke had gone to the Diner. She got dressed and then grabbed the phone and hit speed dial one.

"Hello?"

"Hello fruit of my loins!" Lorelai greeted her first daughter cheerfully.

"Hey Mom! What's up?"

"Well, Luke and I have decided to have the wedding next week so I can have it before I get fat! I was thinking that you and I can get together today since it is Saturday and go dress shopping. We can pick out my wedding dress and the bridesmaids dresses. We can even drag Sookie and my mother along."

"EEEEK! This is so exciting. I would love to go. How about I come to Stars Hollow for the weekend and we can get some lunch and then go shopping?"

"Sounds great sweets."

"I'll be there in about and hour, you call grandma and Sookie."

"Ok, see you in a little while. I love you."

"Love you too mom, bye.

"Bye!" Lorelai clicked the phone off and then dialed her mothers number.

"Hello. Gilmore Residence."

"May I speak with Mrs. Gilmore please?"

"May I ask who is calling?"

"It's her daughter."

"One moment please."

A couple seconds later, Emily answered. "Hello Lorelai. How are you?"

"I'm great actually. Luke and I have decided to get married before I get and larger so we are getting married next Saturday. Rory and I are going shopping today for dresses and we were wondering if you would like to come. Sookie is going to come also."

"Congratulations Lorelai. I would love to come. What time should I be at your house."

"We will just come and pick you up at one. We are going shopping in Hartford anyways."

"I will see you then Lorelai."

"Ok, bye mom.

"Goodbye." Lorelai hung up and then went into the bathroom to do her hair and make-up. When she was done she heard her daughter yell to her from downstairs.

"Hi sweets. How was the drive." She asked as she walked down the stairs.

"No traffic."

"Good, we just have to head to the inn. I have to talk to Sookie. I still haven't told her about the babies, and I have to tell her about the wedding and the dress shopping."

"Ok let's go!"

"Let's take your car, it can fit more people."

"Fine but that means I am driving and you're pregnant so you get to ride shotgun."

"I love the way your mind thinks." They ran out the door and before they knew it they were pulling into the driveway of the Dragonfly. They walked into the kitchen and for once Sookie wasn't cooking anything. Although that might have to do with the fact that all the food was already cooked.

"Hey Sookie. I have more news."

"Ooooh what is it?"

"Well Luke and I have decided to get married before I get fat so we are doing it next Saturday."

"Well honey, you're not going to get fat for a few months."

"That's not true. I am already two months along."

"But still, you won't start showing for another month."

"Not with triplets."

"But your not…. OH MY GOD! Your having triplets! If your two months along then you know what your having. What are they?"

"Well, we're having two girls and a boy!"

"This is so exciting! So when are you going dress shopping, I want to go."

"We are going this afternoon. So put Manny in charge of the food. I already told Michel I wouldn't be in today."

"Ok." Sookie told Manny that she was leaving and the three got in the car and drove to Luke's for a quick lunch before they left for Hartford.

"Lukey! We're here to have lunch and for me to get my daily fix of you!"

"Lorelai!" Luke came out of the kitchen, his face was beet red. "Do not call me Lukey, and I do not give you a daily fix. Now come here." She walked over and he pulled her into an embrace. She ran her tongue over her lip and he opened to give her access. Their tongues ran over each others and when they pulled away they were both breathless.

"Wow, that's more than my usual fix. That was amazing. Why?"

"Because, you are my fiancé, soon to be wife, and the mother of my three children."

"Three? Darlin' your having triplets." Babette asked. Luke and Lorelai both rolled their eyes and then answered the towns many questions. When the third degree was over. The three women sat down to eat their lunches. When they were done, Lorelai gave Luke an quick kiss and then they set off to Hartford.


	6. Ding dong, the bells are gonna chime!

Cywen69 – thank you for the review. I will try to include more details, but I don't know if I will do any more of that kind of stuff.

Coffeebean2007 – thank you

**A/N – **I know it has been forever and a half since I have updated. But what can I say, I have been really busy with my schoolwork and spending time with my friends. Homecoming for my school was on Friday, I had such a great time. Anyways, here is my update and I will try to update more often.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai, Rory and Sookie picked up Emily at her house and then they made their way to the bridal shop. When they arrived they walked in and Lorelai just stopped in her tracks.

"Oh my god. There is so much white!"

"Well, mom, it is a bridal shop, where they sell wedding dresses which are usually white.

"Oh I know that fruit of my loins, it just hit me that I am getting married next week. I, Lorelai Gilmore am finally getting married, to the man of my dreams. I am just soooo happy."

"Oh mom, this is just so exciting you are getting married!"

"What do you say darlin', be my maid of honor?"

"Of course mom, I would love to be!" The women proceeded to look around and finally Lorelai saw a dress out of the corner of her eye. It was a strapless Ivory/Gold, satin dress with a semi-cathedral chain. It had beading and embroidery on the boddess. It was by Allure Couture.

"It's perfect. This is the dress. I can't believe it." She looked at the tag. "It's my size!!! And… its on sale!"

"That's it you have to try it on Mom. It looks perfect on the hanger, but you have to see if it will look perfect on you.

"Ok, I'm going." She took the bag and went into the dressing room. She came out and stood on the pedestal. "How does it look."

Rory had tears in her eyes. "Mom you look gorgeous. This dress is you. I… I can't believe that you're getting married!" Sookie and Emily agreed with Rory.

At this point all four of the women had tears in their eyes. Even the babies were moving a little in her stomach. "This is my dress. I don't even think it needs to be altered at all. It fits perfectly. Even a little bit loose around the stomach in case my stomach grows at all. I am buying this dress."

"Good for you mom, now go get changed and we will find someone to ring it up." Lorelai went and put her clothes back on and a woman came and packaged the dress up for them.

It was Emily's turn to speak. "Now Lorelai, I know that you wanted to wear a viel, but I would be honored if you wore the tiara that I wore at my wedding. It would match that dress perfectly."

"Mom, I would love to. Nothing would mean more. I would also like both you and dad to walk me down the aisle."

Emily had tears in her eyes… again. "I would love to and so would your father. I would also like to say how much I love that you are including me in the plans for your wedding. I know your father and I disapproved of Luke, but we have really grown to like him a lot. He is a wonderful man who takes care of both you and Rory. He loves you both very much, I can see that."

"Thank you mom. It means so much that you approve of this."

"I do, and congratulations Lorelai." The mother and daughter hugged eachother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the week went by quickly, invitations were sent out and replies came back steadily. The bridesmaids dresses were a light blue and the flowers were going to be lilies. The ceremony was to be held in the town square at the gazebo and the reception at the Dragonfly. The town was anxious for the wedding that had been a long time coming. Lorelai, Luke, and Rory could not be any happier. They were going to be the family that they had always wanted to be. Mother, father and kids. They had even gotten adoption papers so that Rory could really be Luke's daughter. Emily and Richard were happy for their daughter and were surprised when they found out about the adoption, but understood. Lorelai and Rory had both decided to change their last names to Danes. They wanted to be a family.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, it was Saturday. Her wedding day. Lorelai was in her house laying in bed thinking about how her life had been since Luke had been there for her. She doesn't know what she would have done without him all of those years.

"Mom, are you up yet? You have to put your dress on, the hair stylist is going to be here in ten minutes and then the make-up artist is coming!!!" Rory calles as she walked up the stairs to her mothers room. "Wakey, wakey!!!"

"I'm up you annoying child. I already took a shower and dried my hair. I just need to put my dress on. Are Sookie and mom here yet?"

"Yes they are here and one other person is here who wants to see you. But you can't see her until that dress is on." Then Rory walked back downstairs. Lorelai quickly put her dress on as she was anxious to see who was there to see her. She walked down the stairs and her mouth fell open when she was who was there.

"MIA!!! I can't believe you're here!"

"I am so glad to see you! Now I was told I was coming here to see you get married but nobody told me who the groom was. Now who is the lucky man?"

"It's…. Luke! We finally found each other a little over a year ago."

"This is so exciting, I am so happy that you two finally realized how perfect you two are for each other." I could see it a long time ago."

"There is something else Mia, I'm pregnant with Luke's babies."

"Babies?

"That's right, we are having triplets. We just found out last week. I wanted to get married before I got too large to fit in the gazebo." They all started to laugh.

"This is so great. I am really happy for you two. It's what you have always wanted. I also found this lovely inn to stay at while I am here and I have heard that the Chef is just amazing."

"Oh which inn?"

"Well, I have heard that since the Independence Inn burned down, the manager had opened her own inn so I thought, what the hell, might as well see this new inn."

"You're staying at the Dragonfly?!"

"Yes. Lorelai, that inn is just amazing, you did such a wonderful job with it. Although I am curious as to why you kept Michel as the concierge."

"Aww, Michel, we couldn't leave him on his own. We would miss him too much.

"Yes well, Lucas doesn't know I'm here yet so lets not tell him until he sees me, okay?"

"No problem Mia." All of the women chatted and then got their hair and make-up done. When they were all done getting ready, they headed to Miss Patty's to wait there until the ceremony started. Richard met them there so he could walk his daughter down the aisle.

"Lorelai, you look absolutely stunning." Richard was so proud of his daughter. She had come so far. She owns her own inn, she raised a wonderful daughter and she found a man who love her and her daughter very much. The wedding party heard the music start and Sookie began to walk down the aisle. Next came Rory and then finally Lorelai with her mom and dad.

Luke watched Sookie come down the aisle followed by his wonderful almost step-daughter. He thought that Rory had never looked as beautiful as she did today. He smiled at Rory until he saw Lorelai come to the back of the group. She looked absolutely stunning. His mouth almost fell open, but he just settled at staring at her. She had the widest smile he had ever seen on her face.

_Oh my god, he looks so hot in that tux. I can't stop smiling. Oh wait, he is smiling too. Ha. I am getting married to Luke today!_

Lorelai reached the end of the aisle and her mother and father kissed her cheeks and Luke took Lorelai's hand. They turned towards Reverend Skinner. Luke and Lorelai continued to stare at each other until they heard the word 'vows'. They turned towards each other.

"Luke, I have never met a man like you. You are just such an amazing man. You care for me and my daughter so much. I have never seen a man that would make mashed potatoes every day for a little girl just because she had the chicken pox. You came to a caterpillar's funeral for that girl. You also supplied me and my daughter with food and out elixir of life." Everyone chuckled at that. "I don't know what I would do without you, my handyman, coffee supplier and lover. I love you with all my heart and will continue to do so forever." Lorelai, Rory, Sookie and Mia were crying, and Luke's eyes were moist.

"Lorelai, you are an amazing woman. You having eating abilities I could never even begin to understand yet you still keep your gorgeous body. You drink too much coffee and you can talk for forever. Yet, I find myself mesmerized by you, you have an ability to get me out of my shell. You make me laugh and you let me into your life. The first thought that came into my head when you walked into my diner for the first time nine years ago was 'that woman is amazing, I have to meet her'. You had me in love with you from the first day I saw you. I love you and your daughter. Thank you for letting me be part of that special bond. I will love you both forever.

Almost every woman in the audience was weeping now. Lorelai most of all, Luke had never been one for stating his feelings. Let alone in front of this many people. But he just continued to surprise her. She loves him so much.

Then the reverend spoke. "The rings please." Rory came forth and handed both Lorelai and Rory the rings. Luke went first. "Luke Danes, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"Now Lorelai Gilmore, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Luke and Lorelai were beaming at each other.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Luke put his had on the back of Lorelai's head and pulled her in for a passionate kiss that resulted in clapping, cheering and a few wolf whistles from the crowd. They pulled apart, grabbed each other's hands and mad their way back down the aisle. They got into the car that was waiting for them and just stared at each other.

"We're married Luke, we did it. It took us nine years, but we did it."

"I love you Lorelai, I am so happy right now."

"I am too Luke." Then they pulled into a passionate embrace until they felt the car pull to a stop. "I don't want to go, can't we just hide away together?"

"Lorelai, I know I can't believe I am saying this but, we have waited for this a long time. But so has the town and you're daughter. They have a right to celebrate this with us. Oh, and may I compliment you on how amazing you looks."

"Thanks Luke and you're right, let's go." The newlyweds made their way into the front doors of the Dragonfly where the rest of the town was waiting for them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** - REWIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. I mean seriously 13 reviews for five chapters? That's really pathetic. I need feedback!


	7. Authors note

Hey, thank you for reading my story, but I am sorry I will not update again until I get at least 5 reviews. I have written six chapters and have only gotten 13 reviews. If I don't get any more, then I will only write one more chapter and will end it there. I'm sorry but I love reviews. I need them as inspiration. I know you guys are out there and are reading this story. Please take 5 seconds out of your life and leave a little feedback.

Thanx

On a better note, What do you think of the seventh season so far? I like it, I like Chris a lot. I think he is good for Lorelai. He shares thing with her.

Anyways, have a good week!


	8. Something that you said

**BrennaSnape – **Thank you, I will update.

**borncountry88** – Chris is not a bad guy, he is good to Lorelai. I believe that Lorelai and Luke are meant for each other. Or actually I think they aren't until Luke realizes that most of this is his fault. Right now Lorelai is doing what is best for her.

**4everJavaJunkie** – I am glad that someone else can identify with not getting enough reviews. By the way, I really like your stories. I will keep reading and reviewing yours.

**A/N** – you guys gave the reviews, I give you a chapter. After every chapter, If I get at least five reviews, then I will continue to write.

**Back to the Story…**

When Lorelai and Luke entered the Dragonfly where everyone was waiting, everyone erupted in cheers for the newlyweds. The town was so happy for the couple that was a long time coming.

"Luke table for one Danes and Lorelai, hello I need a forklift for my emotional baggage Gil… Danes are finally married." Lorelai says as she leans in to give Luke a kiss.

"Sure took long enough." Luke grumbles as he pulls her in for a passionate kiss.

"What happened to 'I hate PDA's' Luke?"

"It's our wedding day Lorelai, I am too happy to care." He mumbles so only she can hear. "Now come here." He pulls her in for another kiss. She runs her tongue over his lips and he willingly grants her access. They continue making out until they hear someone cleat their throat behind them. They reluctantly pull away from each other and turn their heads to see Rory, "their daughter" behind them.

"Hey sweets!" Lorelai exclaims with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey mom! I am glad you could take the time away from your game of tonsil hockey to let me say congratulations!" Lorelai sticks her tongue out at her daughter. "The day we never though would come is finally here! This is so exciting!" Rory says happily. She gives her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then to Luke's surprise does the same to him. "Love you mom, love you too dad." Then she runs off to find Logan.

Luke and Lorelai were both so proud of Rory, but today was their special day. Luke and Lorelai made their way to the head table as Rory went to the stage.

"Time for the toasts Luke!"

"I can see that." They kiss briefly and then turn to listen to their daughter.

Rory clears her throat. "Ladies and Gentleman, the day we never thought would come is finally here. We made bets, we watched as those two danced around each other for eight long years until my dad got up the nerve to do something about his feelings for my mom. They were just too blind to see the love in each other's eyes and they sexual tension that filled the room every time they were together," everyone let out a small laugh. "but after eight long years, they finally found it, they found true love, their middle.

"They will never have to die alone. They have each other and their three children. Luke has been more of a father to me than my real dad, he came to my caterpillars funeral and made me mashed potatoes when I had the chicken pox. I don't know what I would do without my dad. I am so glad that he and my mom found each other. Their love was truly written in the stars. To the bride and groom!" Rory took a sip of her champagne as did the rest of those over twenty-one, except Lorelai.

When Rory looked over at the head table she saw tears in both of her parents eyes. It had become so natural for her to call Luke her dad. She felt weird calling him Luke.

Lorelai and Luke both stood up and gave Rory a kiss on the cheek. When they sat back down, someone had started to clink on their glass. Everyone else in the room followed the lead. Lorelai and Luke leaned in towards each other and shared a short but passionate kiss. Everyone stopped so apparently it was sufficient.

The rest of the reception proceeded like most. Luke took the garter off of Lorelai and Lorelai threw her bouquet. They cut the cut and smooshed it in each other's faces. Everyone enjoyed their food. For their first dance Lorelai and Luke had chosen 'Something that you said' by the Bangles. Lorelai and Richard shared the traditional father-daughter dance to 'Butterfly kisses'.

Luke still had not told Lorelai where they were going on their honeymoon. She was very anxious, she hated surprises, but at the same time, it was romantic and surprising not to know. She trusted Luke to pick a place that they would both love to go. Since it was spring, there were many places that would not be too cold nor too hot. She couldn't figure it out, there were too many choices. She just decided to be surprised.

After the reception she and Luke went back to the 'Crap Shack' to get the bags they had both packed for their trip. Luke had told Lorelai to pack 'light layers'. So she had packed the essentials, underwear and lingerie. T-shirts, sweatshirts, shorts and jeans. She had also packed sweats in case they decided to just dress comfortably. The last things she had packed were a couple fancy, sexy dresses for going to a nice restaurant and some sun-dresses. She was ready for everything they could possibly be doing.

When they got into the car, she asked him one more time.

"Please tell me where we are going?" She pouted.

"Even the pout isn't going to help you now." He said.

"What about the hair flip, oooh I brought my little black dress, I could go put it on. If I pouted while wearing the dress as I do the hair flip, will you tell me?"

Lorelai could see that Luke was going to break. The combined power of all three could make him do anything that she wanted him to. So all Luke did was start the car. He began to pull out. "Oh look, you can't change into the black dress anymore. We are moving." Lorelai pouted. Luke laughed at her.

"Meanie." Lorelai just sat and pouted for a little while, before deciding to put music on. She picked out the Bangles CD and put it in. Luke groaned because she listened to that CD way too much and she knew all the words. But she had a horrible singing voice. She would sing, but it would be of key and the wring notes. He would have a headache. But he didn't care as long as it made her happy.

"Sun down all around, walking through the summer sand, waves crash baby don't look back. I would walk away again… Circle in the sand, round and round, never ending love is what we found… our love is all we need. Circle in the sand!" Lorelai sang. She really loved this song. It was so awesome! "Rising of the moon as the sun goes down. It could break the heart of me, our love is all we need! Circle in the sand." It reminded her of her relationship with Luke. That their love and each other is all they need to live.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Lorelai was woken up by Luke. She looked around.

"Where are we Luke?"

**A/N ** - I know, I'm evil. I know it is kind of a short chapter but I am really tired and have no energy to write anymore. Don't forget to **REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	9. You give me something

**A/N In the last chapter I made a mistake. The song Circle in the Sand was not by the Bangles, it is by Belinda Carlisle. In my authors note in between chapters 7 and 8, I don't know what I was thinking when I said that Chris was good for Lorelai. What was going on in my brain??!!! I am really happy that they broke up. Maybe now there is a chance for Lorelai and Luke. And I also hope that this is not the series finale. My friend and I will be in mourning for months.**

**Anyways, I know, don't shoot me. It's been ages since I updated. I think it was about five/six months. I am soooo sorry. It's just been so busy for me. Midterms, other tests, homework and my life basically. Okay the excuses are over. So here is the next chapter.**

**4everJavaJunkie – **I know, I hate cliffhangers when I read but I just love to write them. Hahaha. I know I'm evil.

**Coffeebean2007 – **I know, I keep writing because I like it and for the people that review. And I have gotten a few more than before.

**Sarahb2007 – **I didn't feel like writing a lengthy wedding. I like keeping things short and sweet.

**Thank you to all of my other reviewers. I know this story seems a bit rushed but that's the way it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls… sadly. I wish I did then Luke and Lorelai would still be together.**

**William Richard Danes, Mia Emily Danes, and Jessica Lorelai Danes.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few hours later, Lorelai was woken up by Luke. She looked around._

"_Where are we Luke?"_

"We are in New Hampshire at the Mountain View Grand Resort and Spa." Luke said smiling at her. He knew she would like this.

"Are you kidding me? This is… amazing Luke! But what are you going to do while I'm getting the spa treatments?" she was worried. She wanted him to enjoy their honeymoon as much as she would.

"They have a gym and a lake that I can go fishing in so I will have stuff to do. I also figured I could get into the spa thing a little. Maybe we could get a couples massage and go into the sauna. I don't mind that stuff but nothing too girly like mud baths or seaweed wraps." He made a face at what he called 'the girly stuff'.

Lorelai leaned in and kissed him passionately. "Thank you. This is amazing. How long are we staying for?"

"Well I have us booked for five days. Is that enough do you think?"

"That's a perfect amount of time. And Luke?"

"Yea, after we bring the bags up… can we go to dinner I think I'm dying of hunger."

Luke laughed. Lorelai smiled, she loves the sound of his laugh. "Yes then we can go to dinner. And not just any dinner. This spa has a romantic restaurant and that's where I'm taking you so you have to get all dolled up." Lorelai squealed.

"I loooove getting all dressed up. I also love seeing you all GQ'd up. You look so sexy when you wear a suit. Is there dancing at this restaurant?"

"Yea I think so. The pictures in the brochure showed people dancing so I think there is."

"Yay!!" She kissed him and they brought their bags inside. Luke checked them in and had someone carry the bags up to the room for them. Lorelai walked into the room and her mouth dropped open. "This is beautiful." The walls were painted a light yellow and there was a huge king sized bed against one wall. Against the other was a couch and a coffee table. There was a walk in closet and a small kitchen with a microwave and a coffee maker. At this sight Luke reminded her she could only have decaf coffee. The furniture was made of Mahogany and the window overlooked the mountain.

"Do you like it Lorelai?"

"I love it. It's one of the nicest rooms I've stayed in my whole life. I'm sure that Charlie here will get a lot of use while we're here."

"Charlie?" He gave her a questioning look. He thought she meant the coffee maker.

"The bed silly!" Luke rolled his eyes but gave her a small smile that meant he agreed with her.

"Okay so we should get ready to go to dinner Lorelai."

"Okay hun. I'll just grab my dress out of the garment bag and I'll get ready in the bathroom. I should be done in about half an hour.

"Okay. I'll get ready and then just watch TV for a little while until your ready." He gave her a quick kiss and then lightly pushed her towards the bathroom.

"Okay, but I must warn you… you better be ready to whistle at me when I walk out of the bathroom, because I bought a new dress. And if I must say so myself, I look hot in it." Luke laughed and pointed at the bathroom door. She smiled and walked towards the bathroom adding a little jaunt to it because she knew that Luke liked that. Luke whistled at her. She smirked and didn't even turn around.

Luke stood up off the bed and went to his suitcase. He opened it and took out his black pants, his light blue shirt and his black dinner jacket. He got dressed and ran a comb through his hair. He sat down on the bed and turned the ball game on. Twenty minutes later, Luke heard the bathroom door open and he turned the TV off.

Lorelai walks out in a dark blue floor length dress that has thin spaghetti straps . It is low cut in the front and dips down in the back. She looked absolutely amazing. She had left her hair curly and done her make-up lightly so it didn't look overdone. He walked over to her and kissed her lightly. **(A/N if you want to see the dress copy this url into ur browser. **** look amazing Lorelai. That color really brings out your eyes."**

"I thought so too. But I mean I'm five months pregnant so it was really hard to find a dress that fit a woman five months pregnant with triplets."

"You look gorgeous. Let's go down to dinner."

Lorelai squealed and moved towards the door pulling him by the hand. When they reached the dining room downstairs, Luke gave the hostess his name and they were seated at a table for two in a private corner where they could talk without the fear of being overheard by nosy people.

They talked about the babies and the changes that would be happening in their lives in about four months occasionally sharing a kiss. After they had both eaten their dinners and desserts one of Lorelai's favorites songs was being played.

"Luuuke come dance pleeeeeeeease??"

"Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming." And so they went out on the dance floor and began to dance. Luke's arms were around her waist and her arms were around Luke's neck. Lorelai had her head resting on his chest as they slowly swayed to the music.

You want to stay with me in the morning

You only hold me when I sleep,

I was meant to tread the water

Now I've gotten in too deep,

For every piece of me that wants you

Another piece backs away.

'Cause you give me something

That makes me scared, alright,

This could be nothing

But I'm willing to give it a try,

Please give me something

'Cause someday I might know my heart.

You already waited up for hours

Just to spend a little time alone with me,

And I can say I've never bought you flowers

I can't work out what the mean,

I never thought that I'd love someone,

That was someone else's dream.

these lyrics found on you give me something

That makes me scared, alright,

This could be nothing

But I'm willing to give it a try,

Please give me something,

'Cause someday I might call you from my heart,

But it might me a second too late,

And the words I could never say

Gonna come out anyway.

'Cause you give me something

That makes me scared, alright,

This could be nothing

But I'm willing to give it a try,

Please give me something,

'Cause you give me something

That makes me scared, alright,

This could be nothing

But I'm willing to give it a try,

Please give me something

'Cause someday I might know my heart.

Know my heart, know my heart, know my heart

"Oh Luke, I love that song. Why did it have to end?"

"Because it was over. How about we go back to our room?" Luke smiles seductively.

"Ohhh I see, your in a playful mood tonight. Okay go pay the bill. I'll be waiting upstairs."

"Okay, I'll hurry." He kissed her and then they separated. Luke went and paid while Lorelai went upstairs to their room to get ready for their night together.

------------------------------------

**A/N – I know it wasn't that long but at least I updated.**


End file.
